Parker Organisation
by Madam Silver
Summary: The Organisation lead by a Male Director with a female servant who has an upsetting past and serves him while together they face an dark threat


_She lost everything including her own mother. _

_Now she works for the organisation that destroys monsters, _

_1989, April 23th in the Parker mansion, England, London. _

"Father, why?" Blake said with tears welling up in his blue eyes, he sat in the vents above his father's study and wore a creamy white shirt with a blue tie, the colour similar to his eyes. His trouses were dark oily green with his shirt tucked in, his shoes were dark brown with straps and laces.

His tears cried further out down his cheeks, then he heard something, like shouting and so, he crawled further before looking down through the row vents to see his uncle Richard sitting in his late father's chair with his legs on top of the desk. In front of the desk were five men with wearing similar suits and sunglasses.

"THAT'S THE MOST RIDUICLES EXCUSE EVER!" his uncle said before calming down, one on the right spoke out,

"But we checked the place from top to bottom, no sign of him, Sir"

"But the Sub-levels are yet to be checked" said by the one in the middle

"But _thoses_ sublevels have been sealed for more than 20 years, in my opinion, _he _already escaped" one on the far left said

"No more excuses, I want this to end tonight, Understood?, Now Go!" Richard said before dismissing them.

"Uncle, You Bastarded, Don't you have any soul in you" Blake said before remembering his father's instructions and decide to go to the sublevels.

After 10 minutes of crawling through the vents, Blake found it, he pushed down the lid of the vent and it fell to the ground with a clad before Blake jumped down onto his feet and looked up to see weird seals marks on the walls around the door while on the door are five circle seals and Blake gulps then reaches without hesitation and his index finger touched the handle before he sees a vision,

_Men surrounds a creature which it's Black hair cover it's back and then they, the men fire before the creature turns around, revealing to be a woman, aged between 25-30, lunch forward and sink her fangs into one of the men throats before blood spills forward. _

Blake gasps at what he saw and breath's deeply to control his breath, he begins to turn the handle before behind him, the sublevels door's open to Richard and his men.

"Well my nephew, you gave us a chase but for the future of my organisation, family, and queen, _ you_ will die" he said with pulling his gun out and pointing it at Blake, his nephew.

"Uncle, what kind of man are you, can't you understand that my father trusted me to run the organisation because he feared you would reduce to this" Blake said bravely with little courage.

"_How Dare You!?" _Richard said with rage because his nephew thinks he not fit to be head and shoots with the bullet cuts his nephew right cheek who manage to suppress the pain while blood start to trickle down his cheek.

"Do you think you could win this?"

"Well, we both _Parker family members_ then Blake had another vision.

_The woman continued to spill blood before the vision ended_ then Blake felt something appear to him and it was the woman from his vision.

"_I know you don't want to die tonight" she said with confidence_

Blake then used to the strength he had to open the seal door before flinging himself into the darkened prison where he hit the ground hard while his uncle shot him in the shoulder and he cried a little while Richard laughed like a mad man.

Blake looked up to see a corpse, the woman from his vision, he gasped while his uncle continued to laugh before repointing his gun at Blake.

"What is that?" he gasped again with horror

"It seems you have a guest but it's only fair you have an escort to take you to your father" Richard said before noticing not right with the corpse.

"What's that?" the woman began to lean forward, she regained her appearance with her long white hair flowing down her back to the floor and her skin pale while her eyes blood red which began to glow before she licked up the blood and then looked at the men and boy before attacking them.

"SHOOT HER SEND HER TO HELL!" Richard shouted with fear while SHE sliced his men then she ripped one's head off before his blood drink into her opened widen mouth and she drank really fast. SHE then ripped off Richard's arm off while he screamed.

She turned around to Blake who was against the wall before picking up the pistol of his uncle, he trembled and she stopped in front of him before she spoke

"_You are the one who has deturbed my rest" _she said with ease and Blake just said

"Monster" before firing 5-6 bullets at her but they disappeared in her and the she laughed before lurching forward with his hand at each side of Blake head as Blake presses himself against the wall with the gun pointing to her chin and she justed said

"_Those souls who suffered there rightious will get their reward in hell"_

"Vile demon, I am the master and head of the Parker family and organisation!, Blake Parker, I would die before allowing a vampire to order me!" he said with confidence and braverly. She justed said with a smirk smile

"_Just give up, little boy-" but Blake_ justed said with tears in his eyes and anger.

"SHUT UP, I WILL NEVER GIVE UP, THAT IS MY CRY AS LEADER OF THE PARKER ORGANISATION!" she began to laugh louder with joy before responding

"_Wonderful, Just wonderful, You make my blood boil, You are your father's son,...Forgive my disrespect,...My Master….Your Orders" _She bowed before him as well as stepping back and looked at him with respect.

Someone wasn't happy with Blake.

Laughter from before, lurked, Richard stood up and grabbed a gun before pointing at Blake, his dear nephew then he spoke out with rage

"A brat and a beast, damn it!, Parker is mine!" Richard pulled the trigger and the bullet flung out and flew at Blake but SHE pulled her arm outwards to catch the bullet in her arm and then she spoke to him,

"_Your blood rots, You are not the master of this house!" _she said with anger and then Richard started to trip over his words while Blake pointed his gun at his treacherous uncle before speaking to HER.

"What's your name?" he asked

"_Jenny, that was the last name my master gave me" with that _Blake pulled the trigger and the bullet flew at Richard forehead and he fell backwards with blood flowing out of the hole.


End file.
